Think of the Children
by FatesMistake
Summary: Complete AU. Years after the war, Severus is Harry's dear friend, and beloved babysitter for his three kids. When they find out that Ginny has committed atrocities Harry had never suspected, he turns to the first and only person he can think of to help him fix it. And the kids really do love the Potions Master. So when his sons ask him about marriage, what is he to say? SSHP
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed with relief as he opened the door to see Severus standing patiently on his front porch. He gestured the man in, closing the door behind him, and grinned as they faced each other.

"You are my hero, Severus Snape," Harry said. "I know it's last minute, especially on a Thursday night, but I honestly didn't know who else to call. Kingsley wants me to head some investigation about an explosion at an apothecary near Hertfordshire, and Gin is 'working late' again. Everyone else was busy."

Severus smirked kindly. "Think nothing of it. My grading is done, and I really don't mind watching the children."

"Even after you've dealt with them all day?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Yours are different," Snape answered evenly.

Harry chuckled. "Only because you spoil them, so they adore you." He reached for his scarf and coat on the rack by the door as two identical five-year olds ran into the front hall and wrapped themselves around the Potions Master.

"Sev'rus!" They shouted simultaneously.

A three year old toddled in behind them. "Sev'wus!" She cooed, reaching up for him.

Severus obliged and picked the girl up, settling her on his hip as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I do not spoil your children, Potter. I am a mean, nasty thing to them, aren't I?" He directed the last at the three small ones, making them giggle.

Harry rolled his eyes as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Sure, Sev. Just don't get them riled up, alright? They need to be in bed by 8, if you're still here. Lily should go down fine, but don't let the twins con you into letting them stay up longer."

"Aw, but _Dad_," The two boys whined, turning to him with identical, pleading stares.

"No," Harry said firmly, leveling them with his best glare. "You have an early appointment."

James crossed his arms over his chest in a pout, but Sirius turned to the Potions Master.

"Sev'rus, tell Daddy I don't need to go to the Mediwizards!" He pleaded. "I don't _wanna_ go! They'll poke me and make me take awful potions!"

Severus gave Harry a sly look before kneeling down and setting Lily on the floor. "I'll tell you what, Siri," He stage-whispered. "You behave for your father tomorrow and get all of your schoolwork done, and the three of you can spend tomorrow night at Hogwarts with me. Deal?"

Both boys brightened considerably. "Yeah!"

Harry sighed, giving the Potions Master a reproachful look before he knelt in front of his children. "Give me hugs," All three of them wrapped tiny arms around his neck, and he wrapped his own arms around the tiny group. "I won't be back before you're in bed, but Mommy should be home to tuck you in."

James pulled back. "Yeah, right…"

"Like she ever is," Sirius finished for him, both staring moodily at their feet.

Harry sighed and looked up at the Potions Master imploringly. Severus knew about the troubles he'd been having with his wife of six years. The Slytherin took pity on him and crouched, grabbing the children's attention.

"Why don't you three go get your pajama's on, and we can watch a movie before bed?"

Harry stood up as the three children hurrahed and took off up the stairs behind his friend. Snape straightened as well with a sly smirk. Harry was grateful for the save, so failed to bring up that, it being 7, if the children watched a movie it would have them up after the curfew he'd set.

Severus' gaze softened as Harry looked past him to stare after his kids sadly. "How much longer are you going to put up with this, Harry?" The Potions Master asked seriously. "You're an _Auror_, with constant demands on your time, and you're home more often than she is as an intern in the Ministry.

Harry sighed, looking back at his friend. "Not much longer, Sev," He swore. "I hired someone to tail Ginny. As soon as I've got enough evidence, I'll file for the divorce. But I want to make sure I've got leverage, in case she tries to fight me on losing her right to my fortune, or me getting full custody. I'm the Boy Who Lived, no judge would award custody to the woman who cheated on me, and she knows it."

"Your Slytherin is showing, Potter."

The Auror grinned. "I learned from the best." He slid into his coat. "They've already eaten, dinner _and _dessert. If Gin doesn't come home and they give you any trouble about going to bed, just set them down in front of _Fantasia_, it'll knock them right out."

"Go, Harry, we'll be fine," Severus told him calmly.

Harry hesitated, staring up the stairs again, then turned to the door. He opened it, stepped out, then turned back. "I really do appreciate you helping me with them, Sev. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"_Go_, Potter, do your job," Snape said, shooing him off. "Go and save the world. Your children are in good hands."

Harry chuckled. "I know they are, it's just…thank you, really."

"_Go!_" The Potions Master repeated, closing the door.

Harry smiled at having his own door shut in his face, and then turned on the spot, Apparating to his crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Who Lived came home at close to midnight, completely drained. No one had been hurt in the explosion, thank Merlin, but he'd spent the last five hours following a magical trail halfway across Southern England. It hadn't been hard to track down the culprit, a disgruntled former employee. Unfortunately, the man had been wasted, and quick with his wand. Harry was sore in several places, after dodging around the man's front yard, but he felt satisfied that he'd at least finally been able to subdue the suspect and return him to Headquarters with only minor injuries.

Harry kicked off his shoes and shed his coat and scarf in the front hall. He walked into the living room and had to smile at the sight that greeted him. Severus Snape was asleep in the middle of his couch. He had a twin asleep under each arm, and Lily was in his lap, curled up against his chest with a death grip on the front of the black sweater the man wore. Harry shook his head in disappointment. Ginny hadn't come home yet, then.

Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping foursome, he stepped across the dimly lit room to the TV, which was playing the classical _Disney _musical at low volume. He flipped off the set and went about replacing the DVD back in it's case. A small groan behind him had him turning to see Snape rubbing at his eyes whilst being careful not to wake the children still curled around him. He smiled as the man squinted tiredly back at him.

"What time is it?"

Harry shrugged. "Late, nearly midnight," He answered softly. He walked over and put his hands on his hips. "How do you want to do this?"

Severus looked at the three children around him in thought. "I doubt Lily will easily give up her hold on me," He said at last. "Can you get the boys?"

Harry nodded and leaned over. Gently dislodging Sirius' tiny fists from Severus' sweater, he wrapped the boy's arms around his neck instead. Next, he moved to the other side of the Potions Master's legs and did the same with James. He hefted them onto his hips as he straightened, waking them enough that they wrapped themselves more securely around him.

Severus smirked up at him. "I will never know how you do that."

Harry chuckled quietly. "When you've got twins, you learn to adapt," He whispered. He stepped back to let the Potions Master up, who stood while holding his daughter bridal style against his chest.

Together, they made their way up the stairs, children in hand. Harry walked into the boy's room and set them each on their beds before tucking them in. Soon, he wouldn't be able to lift them so easily, soon they would be asking for their own rooms, but for now he was still 'Daddy', and a large part of him relished the moments when they needed him. With a final kiss to both sleeping foreheads, he left the room, unable to stop staring at them even as he closed the door around behind him.

"Potter."

The Gryffindor jumped slightly and turned to glare at the smirking Potions Master standing directly behind him. "What is _wrong_ with you?" He demanded in a harsh whisper.

"I'm sure we could make a list," Snape dead-panned, still smirking. "I should return to the school. Will you be alright?"

Harry smirked as well and rolled his eyes. "They're asleep, Sev, what harm can they do?"

The Potions Master narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean, Harry."

"I'll be fine," Harry promised. "I've been able to deal with it this long, one more late night and lame excuse won't kill me. Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

They moved down the hall together, back towards the stairs.

"I didn't get a chance to ask earlier," Snape whispered. "Why are Siri and Jamie going to the hospital tomorrow?"

Harry sighed. "Now _that_ I _am_ concerned about. They've been getting headaches at school, and a few here at home. At first I thought it was their eyes, but the optometrist said they were both fine. I called Poppy, and she called in a favor with a friend at the hospital who specializes in finding what other people can't. She said it was probably nothing, but I'm terrified it's going to turn out to be a tumor, or worse."

They descended the stairs in silence. At the bottom, Snape grabbed Harry and turned him to face him.

"Harry, your children will be fine," He reassured the younger wizard, making Harry smile despite himself. "The odds are astronomical that both of your boys would get a tumor at the same time. I haven't any idea what it _could_ be, since there are too many variables without running tests, but they're strong. All of your children are."

Harry sighed through his nose. "I know they are. It's just hard not to worry about them," He admitted. "They've already got so much to deal with. They _know_ something is wrong between their mother and me. I was forced to explain last week what a divorce was, because Siri found the papers. The other day, James came and asked if I could marry _you_ instead."

Snape scoffed. "What did you tell him?"

"That I'd have to convince you to fall in love with me first," Harry answered, giggling. "_And_ that us getting married wouldn't change his bedtime."

"What did he say to that?"

Harry huffed a laugh and threw his back against the wall. "He then asked if _he_ could marry you, since he knows you already love him. Then, him and Lily got into a fight, because, apparently, _she_ was making plans to marry you as well. I tried to explain that it was a different kind of love, and they both started wailing like banshees."

Severus leaned his shoulder against the wall of the entryway, arms crossed over his chest. "How did you handle that?"

Harry sighed and looked at his feet. "Ginny came home before I could come up with something. Started demanding to know what I had done to _her_ children, and they both just shut down. I didn't get them talking again until I put them to bed, and I had to explain _twice_ that just because you weren't _in_ love with them didn't mean you loved them any less."

Severus smirked and straightened. "Well, at least I know I've got marriage prospects in 16 to 17 years. Goodnight, Harry."

Harry smiled softly. "Goodnight, Severus." He held the door open as Snape left, and eased it closed behind him. He waited until he heard the 'pop' of apparition, then headed up the stairs to his cold and lonely bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry raised his free hand to knock on the door to the office of Hogwarts resident Potions Master. Despite the fact that he was a grown man with three beautiful children, he couldn't help but think of the past. How many detentions had started out just this way? How many times had he come here in his 7th Year, seeking solace from the nightmares that even now plagued his sleep?

"Enter."

The former Gryffindor opened the door to the office and leaned back against it with a false smile plastered on his lips. "Hey, Sev…"

The Potions Master looked up. "Harry, what're you-? Where are the kids?"

"I…" Harry cleared his throat and tried again. "I left them with Minerva after I picked them up from school. She said she'd bring them down before dinner. I just…I really wanted to talk to you without them here to overhear me, even though I think they already overheard the Mediwizard explaining it to me." He tried and failed to smother a sob as his vision swam dangerously. "Have you got a few minutes?"

Snape immediately stood and covered the distance between them. "What's happened?"

Harry let himself be led to the student chair in front of the desk. "It's all gone wrong, Severus," He said, sniffling. "I took the boys to get checked out by that friend of Poppy's, like I said I was going to, and…"

"What, Harry? What did he find?"

Harry sucked in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down, and looked into the black gaze of the Potions Master kneeling beside him. "She's been poisoning them, Sev."

Severus looked appropriately aghast at this news. "Explain," He growled. Harry could sense the seething anger that was burning just below the surface of the scowl.

"Parker, the Mediwizard, he ran diagnostics on both of the boy's blood," He began, forcing away his tears. "Apparently, over the last several months, Ginny has been poisoning the boy's with a Ministry-controlled potion that is meant to affect someone's loyalty. That's why they've been getting headaches. The potion is meant for informants to the Auror corps, not family members, and when she started giving it to them, their natural affinity for me as their father caused their magic to try to fight off the potion. Parker said that, based on the test results, she's been increasing the dose over time, trying to convince my children to hate me. Parker said he'd hold off on reporting the abuse, but if he didn't see something soon that said I'd gotten the kids away from her, he'd have to report it to the Department for the Protection of Magical Children." He couldn't hold the tears back now, and he leaned over to place his head on Severus' shoulder. Comforting arms wrapped around him in an awkward hug. He let himself cry for a moment. "I don't know for sure how, but I'm almost certain the boys heard us talking. They've been so quiet since we left St. Mungo's."

"What did you do?" Severus asked softly.

Harry sniffled and sat up straight again. "I didn't know _what_ to do at first," He admitted, wiping his eyes. "I took the three of them out to get ice cream, since I'd promised I would if they behaved." Unable to sit still, he stood up and began pacing the office. "While we were eating, I decided I didn't want all of this publicized, no matter how much I want that bitch to rot in jail for what she did to my kids. I dropped the children off at school, while I went to confront Ginevra. She was home, for once, thank Merlin, otherwise I think I might've confronted her in the middle of the Ministry if I'd had to. She tried to deny everything at first, but when I showed her the test results, she went real quiet. I've been keeping the divorce papers, with all of my stipulations, until the time came, and I handed them to her. I don't even remember summoning them, just one moment they were in my hand." Harry sucked a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "She signed them, uncontested…said she didn't want anything to do with me or my 'brats' anyway. I gave her the weekend to get her stuff out of my house. There's a good chance I'll return home the lesser for it, but I didn't want to make a scene with the neighbors by throwing all of her shit out on the lawn."

"And then you came here?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head, watching his feet as he continued to pace. "No…well, yes, sort of. I dropped the kids off with Minerva, since she had a light class day, and then I went to see Andromeda. She's been acting as my lawyer, you know. I gave her the papers and she said she'd have everything finalized by next Tuesday. Said she'd be sure it was in the paper, and would personally send a clipping to Parker for me. Then she gave me some tea that I'm pretty sure was spiked with a Calming Potion…"

"Well, that's wearing off fast," Snape commented.

Harry came to a stop and turned to his friend. The man was standing now, leaning against the front of his desk. "I did the right thing, didn't I, Sev? I mean, I had to think of my children, obviously, but…Maybe I _should_ have pressed charges against her. What if, by letting her get away with it, I'm encouraging her to try something like this again?"

Severus pushed off the desk and came towards him. "Harry, you need to calm down, first and foremost. The children will be down any minute, and you don't want them to see you like this." He said, cupping Harry's face tenderly. "Secondly, you did what you felt was right. I doubt Ginevra will try something this stupid again. However, if you're really worried, then take your concerns to her family. By the time her brothers and mother finish with her, she won't feel like she's gotten away with anything. I think even soft-hearted Arthur would have a few choice words, under the circumstances."

Harry smiled with relief. "I'm an idiot for not thinking of that," He muttered. He wrapped his arms around a stiff, pale neck as slim fingers pulled him forward into a hug. "Thank you, Severus, for being here when I needed you."

Severus gave a breathy laugh. "Well, it _is_ my office. Where else would I be?"

The young Auror pulled back slightly to look at the man. "Why are you always such a smartass?" He asked endearingly.

Snape smirked. "I assure you, Mister Potter, it is solely for the purpose of making up for your shortcomings." Harry chuckled at that. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. You always know just how to insult me to make me forget about my troubles and woes," Harry answered, smiling.

"It is a gift."

They stood like that for a moment, Harry with his hands still clasped behind the taller wizard's neck, just staring at one another. After a few moments, Harry realized that he was responding physically to the light touch of Severus' fingers on his hips. He blushed.

"Severus…I-"

_Knock knock_

Harry and Severus pulled away from each other guiltily as the door to the office opened. Harry turned to see his three children staring at him from the doorway. Minerva was looking between him and Snape knowingly.

"Should we come back?" The animagus asked suggestively.

Harry blushed. "I-I don't… Severus and I were just talking."

"Sev'wus!" Lily exclaimed. She broke free of her brother's grasp on her hand and darted into the room to her favorite person, who immediately bent to pick her up.

"Boys?" Harry asked carefully.

The twins looked up at him mournfully, then to the Transfiguration professor beside them.

"Thank you, Aunt Minerva, for watching us today," They mumbled together.

Minerva smiled down at them sadly. "It was my pleasure, James and Sirius. I'll see you both at dinner." She looked up at Harry who was in the midst of being tackled by his daughter from behind. "Will you be joining us, Harry? You know we all miss you terribly."

Harry blushed as he wrestled Lily over his shoulder to be cradled in his arms, making her giggle. "I'd be happy to, Minerva, if it's not too much trouble to have me. I don't want to rile the students."

"Don't be silly, Harry," Minerva said, waving him off. "I'll let Albus know the school has guests for dinner."

"You had best to inform him that the Potters will be staying for the weekend, actually," Severus spoke up.

Lily cheered in her father's arms, and the boys brightened slightly.

"All of the Potters?" Minerva asked, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"All that you see before you, at least. Ginevra is otherwise engaged for the next few days," The Potions Master explained.

Harry frowned and turned to his friend. "Severus, you don't have to-"

"It is for my own benefit," The Slytherin sniffed. "I hardly see you anymore, Harry. I should enjoy your company while I can get it."

Harry smiled softly. "Thank you, Sev. I really appreciate this."

Snape's gaze softened. "It is nothing, Harry."

"Well, I hope to see you both at tea tomorrow, then, if Albus doesn't lay claim to you first," Minerva said from the doorway.

Harry turned back to her. "Of course, Minerva; and thank you, again, for watching the children this afternoon."

"Nonsense, dear, they were a delight, as always. I dare say they're easier to keep an eye on than their namesakes ever were," The Transfiguration professor chuckled. She waved and turned to leave.

The boys came in, looking as morose as they ever had, and Harry looked at Severus anxiously. Clearing his throat, the Potions Master took Lily back from her father's arms and turned to leave the room as well.

"I'll take Lily to wash up for dinner," He said mildly, disappearing through a door at the back of his office.

Harry turned to his twins and knelt down as they came to a stop in front of him. "Boys, I don't-"

"Are you going to quit your job because of us?" Sirius blurted out suddenly.

Harry frowned. "What?"

James sighed. "Lily heard you and Mediwizard Parker talking. We know what Mommy did. Lily said you told the Mediwizard that you'd have to quit being an Auror."

"_That's _what you're upset about? Not about Mommy hurting you?" Harry asked incredulously.

Both boys nodded their heads.

"We kind of already thought Mommy was hurting us, because whenever she gave us chocolate milk it tasted funny, and we always had headaches after," James admitted. "We _know_ you'll do everything to stop her hurting us again, but we don't want to be the reason you have to quit your job. You love being an Auror."

"Why didn't you tell me you thought your mother was hurting you?" Harry asked, still feeling bewildered.

"We didn't want to worry you, because we couldn't prove she was doing anything," James explained.

Sirius gave a loud groan. "Are you quitting because of us or not, Daddy?!" He demanded impatiently.

Harry sighed. "I am quitting."

Both boys gasped and their little eyes swam with tears.

"No, don't do that," Harry told them gently. "I'm not quitting _because_ of anybody, let's just get that straight. I'm going to quit because I don't want to be an Auror anymore. The hours are too long, and the work is too dangerous. How am I going to be there for you and your sister if I'm out somewhere getting blown up? I know I have always made it seem like I love being an Auror, but I don't think I've really loved my job in a long time. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sirius frowned in consternation, but James tapped his chin in thought.

"Like us and Mommy? We used to love Mommy, and I'm pretty sure she used to love us, but at some point we were all just pretending to love each other," James said carefully.

Harry furrowed his brow. "I suppose that is an accurate summation, although I don't think it's right to say you don't love your Mommy. She did give birth to you."

"And then tried to kill us," Sirius pointed out scowling.

Harry sighed. In spite of his principles, he found he couldn't argue, and didn't really want to. It would make the transition easier, with Ginny leaving. The twins had known ever since Sirius' discovery of the divorce papers. Now that his plans of divorce had been advanced, it would be easier if the boys didn't miss her. It meant he could focus some on Lily, who wouldn't understand the loss of her mother.

"Mommy's leaving for good now, right? Like you said?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Obviously," James answered. "That's why we're all staying the weekend with Sev'rus. Right, Dad?"

Harry nodded. "You're too smart for your own good. Both of you are. However, if you ever start to miss Mommy, you know you can come to me, right? I know it doesn't feel like you'll miss her right now, but if you ever do, I'll always be here for you."

"We know, Daddy," Sirius said, wrapping the Gryffindor in a hug.

Harry wrapped his arm around the small child, and reached for his other son, who joined the hug willingly. The Man Who Prevailed held tightly to his children as tears threatened. They were so much stronger than he'd given them credit for. They took after him in that regard, thank Merlin, and he could only pray that they wouldn't suffer as much as he had growing up. That thought alone was enough to harden his resolve against Ginny. Never mind how difficult it would be, raising three children alone, he couldn't possibly let her anywhere near them again. He knew what it was, to grow up afraid of your own family, and he wouldn't put his children through that if he could help it.

"Daddy?" James asked softly against Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, Jamie?" Harry replied, sniffling.

"Can you marry Sev'rus _now_?"

Harry chuckled and drew away from his twins. "Jamie, we've been over this. Severus is my friend. We love each other, but not in that way."

James frowned, pouting, and Sirius spoke up. "But Sev'rus is _cool_," He argued. "And he makes you happy. He makes _all_ of us happy. You told us that that was what was important, when you 'splained about Mommy leaving."

Harry sighed and eyed his boys critically. "You two…definitely too smart. I'll tell you what: I'll bring it up with your favorite Potions Master. I can't imagine his answer will be any different from mine, but at least then you might stop asking. Deal?"

The twins nodded enthusiastically and Harry grinned.

"Good, then let's go get Severus, and your sister, and head up to dinner."

Both boys cheered and took off towards the Potions Master's private quarters. As he followed, Harry realized he was an idiot. He would be a single parent in a few days, true, but he would never be left to raise his children alone. The Weasleys were still his family, with or without Ginny, and so were most of the professors here at the school, including Hermione and Neville. And Draco was even an alright babysitter in a pinch. He had a huge family to lean on. And at the top of the list was Severus, his closest friend…who was currently soaking wet, standing beside Harry's youngest child, who was also soaking wet.

"What happened here?" Harry asked, laughing.

Severus and Lily, who was standing on the bathroom counter, both pointed toward the other.

"She started it."

"He stawted it."

Harry snorted. "All right, but what happened?"

"Sev'wus spwashed me, and I spwashed him back, so _he _spwashed _me _back, and then my magic made it rain," Lily explained in a single gasp.

The Gryffindor and father of three rolled his eyes, and cast a drying charm on his friend, and daughter.

"Honestly, I can't leave the two of you alone for a minute," Harry muttered endearingly. He helped his daughter off of the bathroom counter once she was dry. "That said, I do believe it's time for dinner. And I'm sure I don't have to remind any of you to be on your best behavior, as guests of the school."

"We know, Daddy," James said immediately.

"We're _always_ on our best behavior," Sirius insisted, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

Harry chuckled and turned to leave, his daughters hand clasped in his much larger one. "Well, alright, let's go." He started to lead the way out of the Potions Master's quarters, only to turn back when he realized their quintet was short a member. He smiled at his friend, who'd been watching them with his own unreadable gaze. "Severus? Are you coming?"

The Potions Master almost seemed to start, a small smile creeping onto his slightly embarrassed features. "Of course, Harry, right behind you."

Harry held out his unoccupied hand. "How about beside me?"

Snape smirked and took Harry's hand briefly as the group, now complete, resumed the trek out of the dungeons to the Great Hall. "Always," The Potions Master murmured before releasing Harry's hand with a reassuring squeeze.

Harry, who didn't quite understand the look on the aristocratic features, or the significance with which his teasing had been met, carried on blissfully unaware. On the walk to the Great Hall, several older Slytherins, who had grown accustomed to seeing the three youngest Potters, thanks to half of their "family" working at the school, greeted the children amiably. In the Entrance Hall, they were met with even more greetings from the other Houses, and by the time Harry had settled his children at a small table near the Staff Table, under Dobby's watchful eye, half of the students were either watching him or his children in interest. It wasn't the first time the children had spent a weekend with one teacher or other, but it was the first time Harry had joined them at the school. When he sat beside Severus in the extra seat at the Staff Table, it was to a multitude of whispers, especially from his old House and Severus' snakes. There were rumors abound that the animosity between them had long since faded, but Harry realized how startling it must be to witness it first-hand. He and Severus shared a secret chuckle as the students continued to watch them throughout the meal.


	4. Chapter 4

The children were asleep in Severus' guest room. Harry had been sure of it before he'd indulged in the various liquors Severus kept in a locked cabinet. The Potions Master had joined him in the first drink, and was part of the way through a second as Harry poured himself a fourth or fifth, he was no longer sure. He had become pleasantly inebriated in the last two hours, and wandering around the sparsely decorated quarters had helped to alleviate whatever strain he'd still felt over Ginny's betrayal. Severus, who had taken up a book on the couch, seemed more than happy to share stories or anecdotes about the few mementos and photographs around his sitting area. Once already, he'd had to remind Harry where he'd gotten a picture of the Gryffindor's children, a Christmas gift he'd specifically requested.

"What about this one?" Harry asked as he spotted a picture on the mantle that he'd missed in his first few passes around the room. It showed the five of them, him, Severus, and the children, playing at a Muggle park. He held it up for the Potions Master to see.

"If you'll recall, that was from last summer," Severus said, waving his wand. The framed photo leapt out of Harry's hand and settled itself in its place on the mantle. "I invited you and the children to my home, after your vacation was cut short because of your work, and we walked down to the park where I first met your mother."

Harry struggled to think past the pleasant, drunken fog that had overtaken his mind, and realized that he did, indeed, remember the moment the picture had been captured. His work as an Auror had brought an early end to his family vacation, and by the time the case had finished, Ginny had long-since resumed her torrid affair. The twins had been upset about losing out on their vacation, and even more upset that both of their parents were away most of the day, and occasionally into the night. So, when the case had done, Severus, who had been babysitting by chance, had invited the four of them to his home for the weekend. It wasn't Italy, but the kids didn't seem to mind so long as it was a change in venue. They'd gone to the park all three days, for a picnic that had featured different European cuisine, allowing the children to at least pretend that they'd still been allowed to leave the country. With a fond smile for the memory, Harry ran his finger along the black frame and moved around the room again.

Severus always seemed to either be, or have, an answer to the problems in Harry's life. The Gryffindor felt a slight twinge of guilt as he wondered if he ever had, or ever could, somehow repaid the immense debt he must've accumulated under the man's goodwill. Occasionally he had lent Severus money when there was something he needed, but couldn't afford, and they had a standing monthly 'date' in Hogsmeade, where Harry would listen to the man bitch about his classes and experiments, but this all seemed to pale in comparison to how often Snape was there when he needed him, or how much he did for him and the kids.

Sitting on the couch beside the Potions Master, Harry twisted on the cushion so he was facing his friend, and leaned his head on his hand. He stared at the Slytherin for more than a minute before he was finally acknowledged. Without looking up from the book in his lap, Snape addressed him.

"Find something particularly interesting?"

"Terribly," Harry answered, his voice heavily slurred even as his tone remained perfectly serious.

Severus smirked, still reading. "You are quite inebriated, Mister Potter. _Why_ are you staring at me thus?"

Harry shrugged, setting his drink down. "I'm…thinking."

"That's dangerous," Severus said with a dry chuckle. "What about?"

"Whether or not I should kiss you," Harry answered. He reached over and plucked the book from Severus' lap, replacing it with his own legs as he straddled the Potions Master.

Severus looked up with a scowl at the interruption even as his fingers moved to grasp Harry's hips, steadying him. "Potter-"

"I'm serious," Harry interrupted, shifting so he could sit back against the thin knees beneath him. He set the book aside on the convenient end table.

"You're drunk," Snape replied, smirking.

"M'not that drunk," Harry argued. He cupped the Slytherin's jaw tenderly and leaned in to capture the surprisingly small mouth, only to have the Potions Master pull away. His grip tightened almost painfully on Harry's hips.

"Harry…don't do this…" Severus murmured quietly, his face carefully blank.

Harry frowned. "Why not?" He asked, suddenly not as certain as he had been.

A slim, pink tongue darted out to wet thin, pale lips. For a moment, Harry thought the man had no answer, and he considered closing the distance in spite of the protest. But, then Severus spoke, deciding the matter for him.

"Because, I cannot be held responsible for whatever follows."

With a sultry smirk, Harry again leaned down towards those sinful lips. At first, they both hesitated, testing the waters with slow, uncertain movements. As the kiss continued, however, Harry felt his blood pulsing in his ears as he gained fervor. It felt amazing. It wasn't anything like what kissing Ginny had ever been. With her, there had always been a distinct lack of the passion he felt now. He had never felt such a driving need before in his life, and it fairly startled his groggy mind. Ginny had, compared to this, been a means to an end. Severus, however…Harry thought he could kiss this man for an eternity and never feel the need for more.

Long, slim fingers burrowed under his shirt to dance over his sides. Harry groaned into the kiss. He had meant for this to be exploratory, a way of seriously broaching the topic his sons seemed so keen on. A joke, perhaps, once he'd proven to himself that the vague curiosities that had persisted since his last year at Hogwarts were just bored fantasies. This was not that. These vague curiosities, until now having been satisfied through trashy gay romance novels hidden under a floorboard in his bedroom, seemed to have burst to life the moment his lips had touched Severus'. It wasn't even about men, because he could honestly say that he wanted no man but this one. And Severus didn't seem to mind in the least, considering how quickly he had succumbed.

For the first time, Harry wondered if Severus wasn't actually gay. He had always assumed, thanks to the man's love of his mother, that he was straight. However, Harry couldn't recall a single time in the last seven years when he'd seen the man with _anyone_. This could easily be attributed to his unrequited love for Lily Potter, but it wasn't a hard summation to second-guess, in light of the fervor with which he was responding to their kiss now.

Without breaking the kiss, Severus flipped them so that they were both laying across the couch. He paused for a brief moment, pulling away ever so slightly. Harry stared into the lustful black gaze. For a heartbeat, it seemed as if the Potions Master might pull away entirely, but he only raised an eyebrow in question. Harry, too drunk to really consider what the man might be asking, nodded immediately and prayed it was the answer that would resume the kiss. His tireless luck was with him, and Severus reached up only long enough to remove Harry's glasses before recommencing his devouring of the Gryffindor's mouth. Harry heard his glasses clatter onto the coffee table, presumably where they had been tossed, and his brain slowly switched off as those long, pale fingers began to properly explore the flesh beneath his shirt. Before, Severus had only touched him the slightest bit, his fingers playing across the skin just above the waist-band of his jeans. Now, however, calloused digits glided under his shirt to skate over his ribs before sliding back down to grip his hip bruisingly. Harry pressed against the hard, thin body slightly atop his. His body was alight with passion that he had no idea of what to do with.

"Severus," He breathed as that tantalizing mouth shifted over his jaw.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus inquired softly, his rough voice darkened by desire.

But Harry had no answer. He had never experienced anything like this, and though his body begged to reach out and consume the universe, it seemed unlikely that something as simple as sex would satisfy him. How did you ask for the other half of your soul?

"Daddy?"

The spell was broken instantly, and Harry sat up, dislodging his companion's place atop him. He stared over the back of the couch to see the blur of his little girl. His hand went immediately to seeking out his glasses, only to have them pressed against his fingers even before he'd found the coffee table. He slipped the frames over his nose and smiled endearingly at his daughter. She stood in the entrance to the small hallway that led to the bedrooms. Her nightgown was rumpled, her long, red hair even more-so, and she was clutching tightly to a stuffed rabbit toy that Severus kept for just such occasions.

"Baby, why aren't you asleep?" Harry asked softly.

Lily sniffled, and for the first time her father realized her cheeks were soaked with tears.

"I had a nightmawre," The small child murmured in her little lisp.

Harry immediately untangled himself from Severus' legs and couch, and stood. He rounded the leather furniture and shuffled over to his daughter. She reached up immediately as he leaned over to pick her up, still grasping her doll in one tiny fist. Harry glanced back at the couch to see Severus standing beside it, ready to offer assistance, should he need it. With an embarrassed smile, Harry turned back towards the hallway and carried his little girl back to her bed. Once inside the darkened room, he spared a glance for the bed his son's shared before carting his little girl onto the smaller trestle bed. He crawled in beside her as she curled against his chest.

"D'you want to tell me about it?" Harry asked in a soft murmur.

The small head shifted back and forth against his sternum, and Harry settled into the bed more comfortably. Either she would speak when she was ready, or she would fall back to sleep. It took only a moment of sharp sniffles and soothing, hushed coos for her to shift away slightly, hugging her doll tightly against her chest.

"It was about Mommy," Lily started, her voice barely more than a whisper. Harry frowned as he carded his fingers through his daughter's hair. "She was…scawy. I knew it was Mommy, but she looked diffewent, like a monster. She was chasing me, and Jamie, and Siwi awound the house. She had a potion in her hand that looked evil. It was black, and bubbly, and had smoke coming fwom it. I was so scared, but I couldn't make it stop. I couldn't wake up."

"Then what happened?" Harry asked carefully.

Lily had a history of nightmares that Poppy had always attributed to an active imagination, and they were usually two-fold. She would dream up something terrifying, and then dream up a hero to come and take the bad away. It didn't prevent the nightmare waking her, still terrified, but it had the perk of allowing her to get back to sleep without having another.

"Sev'wus came," Lily admitted with a touch of awe. "He used a potion to turn Mommy into a bunny, and shoo'd her out of the house before locking the door and cuddling us. Then you came home and we all cuddled together…and then I woke up and went to look for you."

Harry smiled. "So, no more nightmares tonight?"

"Uh-uh," Lily agreed. She paused for a moment, chewing on her hair, before turning dark brown eyes up to his green. "Daddy?"

"Yes, beautiful?" Harry asked, shifting so he could tuck her more securely under the blankets.

"I think I love Sev'wus."

Harry fought down a chuckle. "I think he loves you, too."

Lily yawned. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Harry replied again.

"Can we stay with Sev'wus forever so he can pwotect us fwom monster-Mommy?" Lily asked innocently as her eyes began to slide shut.

Harry allowed the smallest of chuckles. "Well, that's up to Severus, Lils. Forever is an awfully long time."

Lily smiled as she settled into sleep. "I don't think he'd mind."

Harry smiled endearingly as he gently shifted his arm from under his daughter's head. With a final kiss to her temple, he slipped off of the bed. He placed a kiss to the temple of each of his boys in the other bed, curled up together as if they were still infants in the same crib, before tip-toeing out of the room. In the hall, he nearly ran into Severus. He blushed when he realized that the Potions Master must've been listening.

"Anything I can do?" Severus asked warmly, touching Harry's arm.

The Gryffindor shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest in discomfort. His passion from before had dissolved under the carefully placed interruption of his real life, and things seemed so much more complicated as the fog of intoxication lifted. He started to shake his head, but realized that, short of a second drunken stupor that would be more of a mistake than the first had been, he would get no sleep tonight until monster-Mommy was taken care of for good. He looked up into the concerned black gaze of his friend.

"Could you watch the kids for a bit?" He asked uncertainly. "I need to…I need to go out. I should be back before breakfast, but if I'm not…"

"I have done this a few times, Potter. Your children are safe with me," Severus murmured, caressing his cheek.

Harry smiled tenderly and reached up to touch the back of the cool, hard hand. "I know. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What're you going to do?" Severus asked, furrowing his brow.

Harry shrugged. "I-I don't know yet," He admitted softly. "But I know I can't just leave things as they are. Divorce or no, I need to make sure Ginny isn't going to come anywhere near my kids again."

"Harry, you can't just go gallivanting after the bad guy in the middle of the night," Severus argued. "What if you got hurt? Ginevra is clearly a little unstable to have poisoned her own babies. Your children-"

"Are in good hands," Harry interrupted. He caressed the hand on his cheek. Severus only scowled further, and Harry sighed as he shrugged again. "I'll be back, Sev, I promise."

With another sigh, the Auror turned to walk away, only to have his hand grabbed before he could get too far. He looked back at his friend, who was staring after him imploringly. He squeezed the fingers clasped around his own.

"Severus…I have to."

"Think of your children, Harry," Severus begged. "They won't understand why you aren't here."

"They'll be fine," Harry argued softly. "I'm not _abandoning_ them. I'll only be gone a few hours." He turned again to go, but the grip on his hand tightened.

"Harry…" Severus murmured. "I wouldn't mind, you know. I would die to protect you and the children, you know that."

The Gryffindor sighed again and looked over his shoulder. "I know, Sev. But…it's my job to keep them safe. I've failed up 'til now, and I won't fail again."

With a final look, Harry pulled free of the Potions Master's grasp and marched purposefully from his rooms. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew where he was headed first. He was eternally grateful that he'd put off quitting until Monday. As he was still an Auror, albeit one on a 'family emergency' holiday, he would still have almost free access to the Ministry. There were several records that he needed to sift through.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry returned to the Potions Master's quarters the following afternoon. He was mentally and physically exhausted, but he immediately noticed the absence of his children. Severus stormed over to him from the dining table.

"Severus, where're-"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Severus demanded angrily.

Harry scowled. "Where are the kids?" He demanded in turn.

"They are with Granger," Snape sneered angrily. "_She_ returned to the castle shortly after breakfast. I left it to her to clean up the mess she made of your children."

"What happened?!" Harry asked, paling.

"You _left_!" Severus seethed. "Miss Granger returned this morning, and carelessly explained within earshot of your children that you had gone to confront Ginevra! The boys were already upset upon waking to find you_ gone_, and when they overheard that you had gone to face-off with their insane mother, they became inconsolable. This was made worse when whispers began to surface amongst the students that Ginny Weasley had been arrested! James and Sirius have both become convinced that something horrible befell you, and _that_ is why their mother was arrested."

Harry paled further and turned to leave the room. He stumbled through Severus' office, the man hot on his heels, and practically fell into the corridor. There, he began the long march to Hermione's office on the Fifth Floor, moving as quickly as he could without running.

"I never thought-"

"Clearly," Severus hissed. Halfway down the corridor, he grabbed Harry's arm and began dragging him down a little-used corridor. "This will get us to Granger's rooms quicker. I expect an explanation before we get there."

Harry sighed as he followed Severus down the corridor. "I went to the Ministry last night," He began softly. "I went to see what records I could find of Ginny's thievery from the controlled-substances vault. It turns out she wasn't at all careful about her withdrawals. When I finished, I went straight to the Burrow with the evidence I'd gathered. I wanted to consult her family before I committed to pressing charges against her. I wound up waking them, and it was just my luck that Charlie and the twins had been visiting for the weekend. Ron insisted on calling Hermione, since she's always been the most level-headed of the three of us, and we all sat down to breakfast to discuss it. Everyone immediately agreed that _something_ should be done, but it took a couple hours to work out _what_. Molly and Arthur were less concerned about Ginny's reputation than that of our children. If word got to the papers that she had been poisoning her own children, it could ruin their lives. They'd be forever branded. None of us wanted that, so we instead agreed to call Kingsley. Kingsley worked it out so that he could prosecute Ginny publicly for her theft, and keep the poisoning under private charges. Hermione left after that, and Kingsley went with me to officially arrest Gin."

Harry gasped as he finished. They had begun climbing an obscene set of stairs at the end of the corridor, and, at the pace they'd been going, he was desperate for air that refused to fill his lungs. In spite of his anger, Severus put a hand on his shoulder and tried to slow. Harry shook his head and forced himself to keep going.

"It should be in the paper tomorrow. Wholly by accident, when I was looking for Gin's paper trail I came across a very small smuggling ring amongst the Ministry interns. Her arrest will be folded into a story about the arrest of the others, and Kingsley even coaxed a nice quote from Ginny upon her arrest. It'll clear me of any culpability…that, and the fact that, nearly every time she stole the potions, I was out on assignment. Twice I was even out of the country," Harry finished.

They reached the top of the immense staircase, and Harry did pause now to catch his breath. It would only upset his children more if they saw him like this. He waited in vain for Severus to say something, anything, about his explanation, but the man remained stubbornly silent as he waited. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry marveled at the Potions Master's composure. The man didn't have a single hair out place, and his breathing was as slow and deep as it had ever been.

When Harry had finally caught his breath, he straightened, and moved down the corridor to Hermione's office and quarters. He didn't bother to knock on either door as he walked through the former into the latter. Hermione looked up with bright, grateful eyes, from the floor of her living space, where she was trying, and apparently failing to coax his children into a nap. The three kids immediately tossed aside their blankets as they raced over to him. Harry knelt and held them all close as they cried.

"Daddy, we were so worried!" Jamie said, sniffling.

"We thought Mommy had hurt you!" Sirius added, sobbing.

Lily only managed to whimper as she buried her face in her father's shoulder.

Harry shushed them each gently, his hands soothing over their backs and hair. "I'm all right," He murmured. "I am so sorry I wasn't there this morning. I was so worried about making sure your mum wouldn't ever be able to hurt you again, I guess I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Harry," Hermine said gently.

The Auror glowered at his longtime friend. "Please, don't, Hermione. You knew better. I _told_ you, before you even left the Burrow-!"

"I know," Hermione said, rubbing her arm. "It was stupid, and thoughtless. But… your children have the hearing of _bats_."

Harry smiled as Jamie and Sirius pulled back. He wiped away the last of their tears, before standing with Lily in his arms. The twins turned to look at their aunt.

"We get it from him," They said together, pointing at Severus.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I suppose you do," She said, kneeling before them. "And I'm sorry for scaring you. I should have been more sensitive."

Jamie nodded, rubbing his own arm in a mimicry of his favorite aunt. "That's okay, we know better than to listen in on adults. We were just so _scared_ when Daddy wasn't there!"

Harry ducked his head. He didn't have to look to know Severus was glowering at him dangerously. He cleared his throat.

"And that's _my_ fault for being stupid and thoughtless," He admitted softly. His boys turned to him. "I promise, I'll never leave you again."

Sirius scowled. "Yeah you will," He argued.

Jamie wore a matching scowl. "You'll _have _to ev-en-tially."

Harry blushed, chuckling. "Alright. Well, how about I promise I'll always come back?"

Sirius and James looked at each other, considering, before looking up with matching grins. "Okay!" They agreed together.

Harry chuckled. "All right then, I promise I'll always come back."

"Yay!" The two boys cheered. They hugged his legs before running back to Hermione's couch, where Harry saw the clever witch had tried to coax them into coloring on the coffee table.

Hermione smiled bashfully. "And I promise to be a better aunt," She said.

"You're already the _best_ aunt," Jamie argued from where he knelt before her table.

"Duh," Siri, added, rolling his eyes.

Harry sighed, looking at the witch. "I'm sorry I was cross with you." Hermione waved him off. "Do you mind watching the boys for a little bit longer?"

Hermione looked unaccountably excited. "No problem, Harry!" She agreed. She turned and moved back into her living area, sidling between the twins to help them color.

Harry sighed and looked at the little girl in his arms. He turned and left the rooms and Muggle Studies office, out into the corridor. He'd nearly forgotten Severus, until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, and brushed aside the hair in his daughter's face.

"Lils, what's the matter?" He asked.

Lily shook her head, still whimpering and sobbing into his chest.

"Lily?" Severus tried. He looked immensely hurt when the young girl jerked away from his touch.

Harry frowned. "Lily, what's the matter?" He asked more firmly.

"It's not _faiw_!" Lily screamed, beating her tiny fist into her father's chest. "Mommy is gone fowevew!" She looked up with scared, vibrant green eyes. "It's 'cause me, isn't it?!" She demanded.

"_No!_" Harry answered, frowning further. "Lily, Mommy's going away because she did something very, very bad to you and your brothers."

Lily sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "What about Sev'wus?!" She demanded. "Jamie says you'we gon get mawwied, and take Mommy's pwace!"

Harry had absolutely no idea how to respond to this. Severus, once again, saved him.

"Lily, child," Severus crooned. He picked her from Harry's arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. "No one will _ever_ replace your mother," He told her softly. "No matter what happens between your Daddy and me, I will never take your mother's place."

Lily sniffled harder, looking up at him with wide, wondering eyes. "But, Siwi said… he said that mawwied people don't have _time_ fow wittle kids. He said you and Daddy wouldn't wuv us no mowe, because you'd have each other!"

Harry glowered over his shoulder at Hermione's door. "I am going to have to have a serious talk with your brothers," He growled. He turned back and soothed his daughter's hair. "And you, young lady, have _nothing_ to worry about. Whether I marry Severus, Aunty Minerva, or the Queen of England, you three will _always_ come first in my heart. Do you understand? You and your brothers mean the world to me, and nothing can ever make me not love you."

"Pwomise?" Lily asked, rubbing her eye even as she clung to Severus' robes.

"I promise," Harry swore. The girl nodded, and yawned, laying her head on Severus' chest. "Do you want to come back downstairs and take a nap in your bed?"

"Huh-uh," Lily answered, yawning again. "Can I go back to Aunty 'Mione's? I left my wabbit."

Harry nodded, and Severus turned to cart the young witch back to Hermione's room. As they went, Harry could hear the Potions Master crooning to his daughter, whispering to her gently. Harry turned back down the corridor and started the long trek to the seventh floor. He had to see a man about a job. Dumbledore had been after him the last two years to replace the current, worn-out Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Harry didn't know if he could teach, but he was not an idle person, and knew he'd go mad if he didn't at least have a job waiting for him. He reached the Grand Staircase when Severus caught up to him.

"Harry…"

"I'm not really in the mood to be lectured, right now, Severus," Harry sighed. "I know, you were right, I was an idiot to leave my children alone last night."

Severus stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I know you realize your failing," The man said gently, stepping in front of him. "I just wanted you to know… my offer for this weekend stands. Lily, at least, could use a few days of getting used to not having her mother around… and I think you could, too."

"Severus," Harry scoffed. "I've been expecting this for some time. I'll be fine."

Severus frowned. "No, Harry, you haven't. Your wife poisoned your children against you, literally, and you just had her arrested. I don't think either of those things has had a chance to sink in yet. They're going to hit you, and they're going to hit you hard. I want to be there when they do."

Harry sighed bitterly. "You will be. You always are. No matter what's going on, you're _always_ there when I need you. And I'm the idiot who can never do anything for you in return." He pushed past the Potions Master.

"Harry-!"

"I'm tired, Sev, and I've still got a lot I have to do today, including tendering my resignation to the only job I've ever had. We'll stay the weekend. Just… just let me alone for now, okay?"

Harry didn't look back as he climbed the stairs to the seventh floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sighed as he sat on Severus' couch before the dying fire. It had been a long, hard day. Severus, of course, had been right. It _hadn't_ hit him, until he was putting the boys to bed, that Ginny had nearly killed two of his children. He had cried. Severus had tried to comfort him, but he'd pulled away. He didn't _want_ to be comforted. He'd been so damned self-involved! If he'd left off being the goddamn hero as soon as his children had been born, maybe Ginny wouldn't have cheated, broken several laws, or committed attempted murder on the twin boys _she'd_ given birth to. Harry Potter, the eternal fuck-up.

Dumbledore, at least, had been ecstatic that Harry was open to taking the position at the school. The circumstances were terrible, but the man had waved them aside like shoo-flies. He'd insisted that Harry start immediately, as an assistant to Linoge, so that he could get a feel for sitting at the front of the classroom. He'd even promised to have Harry's quarters ready for him by Monday morning. Harry had left, speechless and a little numb, and had spent the rest of the day wandering the castle. He couldn't help wondering how his life had gone to shit, but more than that, how the people of Hogwarts could make it seem like that was okay. Especially Severus. And, oh, how he hated himself for his words to the Potions Master earlier in the day. Insulted, annoyed, or pissed, Harry wasn't sure, but Severus hadn't spoken a word to him since. Dinner had been a hard, awkward affair, as Harry sat beside a man who wouldn't even glance up from his plate long enough to catch his eye.

Harry groaned, fisting his hair in his hands. He'd been a fool. Last night had obviously been a mistake. He'd been drunk, sure, but he'd wanted it, too. He just didn't know if he _still_ wanted it.

He'd had the promised talk with his sons, and discovered that they'd said what they did because of their own fears. He and Ginny had been married, and both of them had been away very often. At five years old, the 'why' didn't really matter to either of them. Basically, they'd been projecting their own fears, largely _of_ their mother, onto the man they both wanted to take her place. Harry had had a lot of trouble explaining that, even _if_ Severus felt that way about him, no one could ever mean more to him than his children. He'd carefully avoided it when the boys had asked again about marriage. The truth was, he didn't know _how_ he felt. It was selfish, but Severus' feelings on the matter, whatever they may be, paled in comparison to his own. He'd just been horribly betrayed by the woman he'd once, a long time ago, thought was the love of his life. And sure, Severus was a much better prospect for the _kids_, but Harry didn't know if he could put himself out there like that again, especially since the ink hadn't even dried on the divorce/arrest papers.

"Harry?"

The former Gryffindor looked up sharply to see Severus standing beside him, half-lit by the dying embers in the fireplace.

"Harry, come to bed."

Harry frowned. A slender hand touched his before curling around his fingers and drawing him off the couch. Harry hesitated as Severus began leading him towards the only other bedroom.

"Severus, I- I can't…" He pulled free and looked away, hugging his sternum.

Gentle hands soothed his biceps. "Harry, I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, I'm just talking about a little sleep. You've been awake for two days, you need to get some rest."

Harry sighed. "But… I don't _know_ if I can… can…"

Slim fingers touched his chin, guiding his eyes back to meet the dark gaze of his closest friend. Harry shivered as thin lips descended on his. He pulled away.

"Please, Severus… I can't…" He murmured morosely.

"Okay…" Severus answered.

Harry flinched at the coolness in the man's tone. What the hell was he doing? Severus made him unbelievably happy, he made his children unbelievably happy. If this was all he wanted in return, then surely Harry could… He looked up to see the man walking back towards his bedroom.

"Severus?"

The Potions Master turned, and Harry launched himself forward. Severus caught him as Harry instigated a much more insistent kiss. He drove the man back against the wall beside his bedroom, and held him there, despite his slighter height. He pressed against the older wizard, molding their bodies together perfectly. He breathed in the scent of the man. Like his kisses, it was intoxicating, and Harry pressed closer, one hand behind Severus' head, the other pressed against his hip to keep him back against the wall. He stood on his toes as Severus' fingers dug passionately into his hips. He moaned as those hands shifted, sliding long his lower spine to draw him closer, wrapping around his trim abdomen to pick him up into deceptively strong arms. He wrapped his own arms tightly around the man's slim neck, one hand pressed against the wall, as a warm, wet tongue invaded his mouth, teasing at his lips and the tip of his tongue. He moaned again into the kiss even as tears began to slip from behind his closed eyes. Severus continued to kiss him for a minute, before setting him down and pulling back to lean against the wall. Harry chuckled lightly, still crying, to see the man's composure _could_ be broken, with the right incentive. Severus was breathing in harsh little gasps, his hair mussed by Harry's hands.

Black eyes moved down from where they'd been staring at the ceiling and met Harry's shimmering green with a small smirk.

"Feel better?" Severus asked, brushing aside some of Harry's tears with his thumb.

Harry nodded, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. "A little," He admitted. "But… don't you want-?"

"I _want_ you to sleep, Harry," Severus said, drawing him into a fierce hug. "Nothing more, not tonight. Tomorrow we can talk, tomorrow I can want and wish and desire until I'm blue in the face. For now, however, the only thing I want in the world is for you to come to bed, and get some much needed rest."

Harry nodded against the man's chest and let himself be led into the Potions Master's bedroom, where he shucked his socks and shoes and climbed under the warm covers. Severus lay on his back beside him, and, after a long moment of hesitation, Harry curled up at the man's side, laying his head on the thin chest. He listened with growing concentration to the racing heart beneath his ear. He had done that. Was, perhaps, _still_ doing it. The simple act of kissing had destroyed the man's composure. As Harry slipped towards sleep, he realized he wanted to do it again. And again. And again… For the rest of their lives. The kids were going to be so happy.


End file.
